11th Tadukooverse Report
Transcript Hello this is Tadukoo and I’m at spawn today with the 11th Tadukooverse Report for January 16, 2015 during the Resurrection Era. Yesterday was the Legacy Re-Opening, which started the Resurrection Era we’re now in. The server was open from around noon to midnight, Eastern Standard Time, which is when it will be open today and tomorrow. Sunday it will be open from around 1 PM to 11 PM, and then Monday and Tuesday from noon to 10 PM. Wednesday it will be closed. After that, I’m not sure how the schedule will turn out. Come back for the report on the 22nd where I give the newer schedule or visit the Schedule page on the wiki for an up to date schedule. (Link in the description). On the 12th, we decided to switch to video reports like this one. Due to my schedule and as a way to ease into the new report day, this report is of course this Friday, and starting next week the reports will be on Thursdays. You will still be able to view the transcripts of these reports on the wiki. Also on the 12th, we decided that for now Legacy Users will be whitelisted along with anyone who requests to be added. For the record, a previous decision made it so that currently no one is banned. If you got on the server before (or just want to join now), please either pm me on YouTube or leave a comment on a report video. I’m sorry if it takes a while to get to you, but please be patient. When the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening occurs, we will no longer have the whitelist and anyone will be able to join. Right now we’re limiting it due to working on stuff on the server. The server is currently 1.7.9, but will hopefully be 1.8 by the official re-opening. I guess a lot of stuff happened on the 12th: We also confirmed that right now we can’t pick a date for the official re-opening due to not knowing how long it will take to do the stuff we have planned, the fact we didn’t make a server software decision yet, and that we may end up planning something else between now and then. We decided to wait until we get the majority of the stuff done, pick our server software (as well as getting everything done for that change), and then pick a date that’s at least 2 weeks away from that day. The reason we have a decision coming up about server software is due to the fact that we've been using Bukkit up until now and Bukkit was taken down. We are aware that Spigot has made a version of Bukkit for 1.8, and that will be brought up in the decision. We have been discussing what changes and events and such we want to do before the official re-opening, and currently the plan is to edit the Team Application, finish our spawn renovations (including server stores in it), edit (or re-approve) the rules and banning policies, finish the item prices, change the boundaries of the main city so that it’s 25 by 25 plots, make a parkour course somewhere, finish the Tadukooian Contest, make a 3-part contest made by Thromper, and make a treasure hunt or something as a celebration of the official re-opening. By finishing the item prices, we mean fixing them so there are no get rich quick schemes and setting prices for newer items that don’t have a price yet. The Tadukooian Contest is a contest where the first person to beat it gets the rank Tadukooian. I don’t know why this wasn't in that list, but also finishing the permissions will be done. There were other things planned, but they have been postponed so that the official re-opening will happen earlier. This has been Tadukoo with the 11th Tadukooverse Report. To find out more about Tadukooverse, see past reports, or get the transcript from this report, go to the Tadukooverse Wiki. There will be links in the description. Stay tuned for next week’s report where I’ll talk about our decisions on server software and rules as well as the schedule from then on. Category:Tadukooverse Reports